


Undercover

by FionaFoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaFoe/pseuds/FionaFoe
Summary: The reader plays the part of bait on a hunt with the Winchester men.





	Undercover

You couldn’t remember the last time you’d gone shopping for something other than rock salt, ammo or whiskey. It was definitely a nice change from the hunter routine. You admired yourself in the changing room mirror; short, tight dress hugging your body in all the right places, leaving little to the imagination. John had sent you to the nearest town to get an outfit for the night’s hunt after you’d realized you wouldn’t be the best vampire bait in your jeans and flannels, half of which you’d stolen from one or another of the three Winchesters. Happy with your selection, you changed back into your usual clothes, paid up and raced back to the motel where the Winchesters were waiting for you.

“So what do you think, will this do the trick?” You gave a little spin in your new dress for them.

An eighteen-year-old beanstalk, his charmer of an older brother, and their middle-aged dad didn’t make a sound. All three Winchesters just stared at you, but no verbal feedback. _Men_ , you thought to yourself and shook your head.

“Guys…” you sighed, “your words. Use your words!”

“Ehm…” John cleared his throat, hazel eyes meeting yours. “Yeah, that’ll do.” Quickly, he got back to getting his gear ready for the hunt.

“Shoot!” You clamped your hand over your mouth, suddenly realizing you’d forgotten something. You stared down on your boots. “I forgot shoes!”

“No worries, you still look hot as hell.” Dean searched you with sparkling emerald eyes, a smirk hitting his lips, but before you could shoot him a _stop it_ look, John’s hand met the back of his head in a reprimanding, yet soft enough, slap causing the younger brother to laugh out loud.

“Well, then I guess we should get going.” You grabbed your denim jacket and headed for the door, the Winchesters packing up and scurrying behind you.

 

* * *

 

A filthy hole-in-the-wall bar. That was how you’d best describe it. You felt the soles of your boots stick to the floor as you made your way over to the bar, hoping some whiskey might calm the nerves you were feeling as every set of eyes in the room stuck to your legs and backside. You hoped to God you would draw the vamps out so you hadn’t done all of this for nothing. As you’d taken a seat and downed your first whiskey, the Winchesters walked in and you felt a little better, safer. Just as you got ready to order your next whiskey, a man settled down next to you. He was tall and a bit on the thin side. Dark, almost black, eyes scanned your body.

“Hi there, beautiful.” A sly smile hit his lips.

“Hi yourself!” You beamed back, sensing something was out of the ordinary.

You offered up your right hand, a thick silver ring gracing your middle finger. Time to put him to the test. If he wasn’t who you were looking for you’d simply send him on his way. Carefully the stranger took your hand, palming his own so he wouldn’t brush against your ring. Now that was not normal behavior…

“I’m Nancy,” you lied, smiling shyly, hoping to peak his interest.

“I’m Grayson.” His voice was low and mysterious, making your stomach twist into knots.

He bought you another whiskey and the conversation between you flowed easily. It was clear he was doing his best to get you to come home with him, and you acted the part of being interested. Soon enough you felt a chilly hand making its way up your leg, landing on your thigh. You leaned closer, ready to suggest he take you home, ready to end the hunt in machetes and blood. Before you could get the words out, lips, tasting of sweet whiskey, hit yours and you were locked in a kiss. You let the kiss happen and waited a few seconds before breaking from it, to not raise suspicion. As you opened your eyes, ready to get the hell out of there, you saw John standing right next to the two of you. You’d seen the expression on his face countless times before. His chiseled jaw was clenched, his brow furrowed. His anger was clear as day. A calloused hand grasped your wrist and you barely had time to grab your jacket from your stool before he pulled you towards the door. You were glad you’d forgotten to buy shoes; at the speed he was dragging you out of the bar you’d surely have fallen over in heels. You saw both Winchester brothers shooting confused looks in your direction as John dragged you out the door.

“John, what about the boys?” You shot him a confused look as he opened the truck door for you.

“They have the Impala; they’ll make their own way back to the motel. Now, get in the damned truck Y/N!”

 

* * *

 

“What the hell, John?!” You shot over to the man in the driver’s seat speeding down the dark highway, mere minutes later, “We had him!”

“Fuck!” A clenched fist hit the dashboard. Too abruptly for your liking, John pulled the truck over to the side of the road and killed the ignition.

“John… What’s going on?” you asked him, keeping your voice low and calm. You tried to gain eye contact with the man to your left, but he avoided you, his eyes fixed at the steering wheel. “Talk to me… please.”

He cursed under his breath and looked up, his hazel eyes stared at you in the darkness of the truck. John sighed and opened his mouth to speak, before he closed it again. You reached out to him, laying your hand on his. You offered him half a smile, and he accepted it, smiling back at you.

“Thing is, you drive me crazy, sweetheart.” John’s head tilted to the side, yet he never broke eye contact. You were quite frankly a little shocked; you’d had no idea. Sure, you’d seen him checking you out once or twice, but driving him crazy?

“I’ve been keeping it at bay, keeping my cool, but this… his eyes all over you… his hands…” You heard the anger build in his voice, “his mouth… it’s my job to… I should never have let you be bait!”

“Hey, John. Calm down. It’s over, he’s not here.” You gave his hand a squeeze. “It’s just me and you, now.”

A heavy silence spread between you. You waited for him to say something, do something. Anything, really. Anticipation for what was to come next made you nervous. Your heart beat faster as John closed the gap between you on the bench seat of the truck. His warm breath ghosted across your skin. A hint of whiskey hitting your nostrils, and your breath hitched. You wanted him to kiss you, wanted to feel his broad frame against you. You wanted his hands and lips to make it right, erase Grayson’s touch and kiss, make you forget you’d ever let that sleaze ball touch you.

“Kiss me, Winchester.” You said, your voice quiet and breathy from want and nerves.

John said nothing, and for a moment you wondered if you’d misread the situation terribly.

You were just about to ask, about to apologize for misreading him, when soft lips met yours, giving into your request. His warmth, his whiskey taste, his musk, his rough fingers entwined with yours, his beard against your soft chin. Your senses drank in the moment; whatever happened next at least you would always remember his kiss. You sunk deep into him, wanting the kiss to last, afraid he would realize he’d made a mistake, afraid he’d realize you weren’t what he wanted, that you were too young or too involved with the family. You moved your free hand up to his face, feeling your way up along his jaw and beard, before you let it travel to his hair and reaching for the back of his head, pulling him closer. You felt him follow your lead, his hand reaching around your waist, finding the small of your back and urging you forward. Your lust took over and you swung your leg over his lap, straddling him in cab of the truck. You felt the fabric of your dress stretch over your thighs and slide up, but you didn’t care, all you wanted was John. To hell with modesty.

The kiss turned into a make out session matched by nothing you’d ever experienced. His hands traveled your body, exploring the curve of your hips, the skin of your thighs. Pure passion and not a word spoken, for minutes. Or hours? You couldn’t tell. All you felt was the moment. Well, and the excitement building in John’s pants of course. You rocked yourself against his lap, feeling his raging erection against your damp sex. You moaned against him and heard him groan in response.

“Ugh… Slow down, princess…” John broke away from the kiss, gently placing both hands on your face, cupping your chin. Regaining eye contact, he smiled softly at you. “At the pace you’re going we’re gonna get down and dirty right here on the side of the road.”

“Let’s…” You bit your lip, your eyes twinkling at him.

“As you wish.” The timbre of his gruff voice in the cabin made you break out in goose bumps. You were ready to feel his rough hands on your sex and finally get to touch all of him.

You lifted yourself up on your knees and went to work on his belt. With your hands fumbling around in the dark, you opened it and freed his member from his pants and boxers. You grasped it softly, feeling him in your hand, velvet smooth and rock hard at the same time. You moved your hand up and down his impressive length, your pace slow and steady. He seemed to enjoy it immensely, his breath becoming heavy and ragged, his eyes closing at your touch.  He moaned at you and met your lips for another kiss. You reciprocated, hungry to taste him yet again. Caught up in his kiss and throbbing member, it took you by surprise when you felt a hand reach between your thighs. Shivers ran through you as he slid your panties to the side, making the delicate fabric graze your soft folds in the process. Soon a skilled finger found its way to that little bundle of nerves, making you arch your back at the sudden pleasure. You purred at his continued teasing of your clit, the need for him to enter you building with every second that passed.

“John… please…” You broke from the kiss and whimpered at him, “I want to feel you inside me…”

“Oh?” His voice was gravelly with lust, “Like this?” He teased and shoved a long finger slowly between your folds, entering you.

You gasped and he took it as a sign to add another thick finger, before starting to slowly move them both in and out of you. You felt yourself melt around him, pushing down on his skillful fingers, wanting him deeper. Your grasp on his cock tightened slightly as the need to wrap your body around it grew.

“John… please…” you pleaded again, desperation coloring your breathy words.

“You think you’re ready for me, sweetheart?” He brought his lips to your ear, his beard rough against the tender skin of your neck, “Ready for me to pull my digits out of that tight pussy and really make you feel what it’s like to be with a real man? Not one of those boys you usually run around with?”

You only nodded in response, afraid any words escaping your lips might be tangled by lust. But nonetheless, your request was fulfilled as John planted his strong hands on your hips and lifted you up. You steadied yourself, letting your knees rest on the bench seat as John positioned himself at your entrance before finally guiding you back down slowly, letting his girth slide into your slick hole. You cried out at the sensation of John Winchester finally bottoming out in you, the feeling of his cock filling you to the brim, going deeper than anyone ever had. Your eyes closed and your head slipped back as he helped you up a little, before slamming you back down on his cock. His breathing got heavy as you helped, setting a pace, riding him, letting him fuck you hard and deep.

Although you were on top, there was no question about who was in charge as you let him control your body, his hands digging into the flesh of your hips as he pulled you up and pushed you back down on him. He cocked his head forward and you felt his lips on your neck, making you break out in goose bumps yet again. You moaned at the added sensation as he continued to kiss and nip at you. His kisses got rougher and you cried out in delight as he bit down, surely marking your tender flesh. He picked up the pace, bucking up into you at an impressive speed and you felt his cock brush against that sweet spot inside of you with every thrust. You got closer to climax and had to open your eyes to look at him, making sure this was really all happening. It built to the top and before you knew it your walls clenched around him. You came hard, your eyes locked on his, and he twitched inside you as he let himself go, filling your insides with his seed.

You collapsed on top of him, spent and satisfied. Catching your breath, you rested your head on his shoulder, breathing in the scent of him. He let you collect yourself for a minute before lifting you off him and laying you down on the bench seat, your panties still to the side and your dress hitched up around your waist.

“How about I get you back to the motel, baby?” John smiled down at you as he buttoned his jeans and tightened his belt, “Let’s get into a nice hot shower and continue this. I’m not done with you yet, princess.”

“Absolutely.” You smiled up at him, knowing your night was far from over.


End file.
